Toujours
by SnowedUnderNJ
Summary: My take on the missing scene from 6x01. Monte Carlo, Chuck and Blair and a certain ring.


After watching the premiere the other night I realized that I hated we never got to see Chuck actually giving Blair the ring. So I decided to write my own take on it. As always I own nothing. Please ignore any grammar or spelling errors. I literally wrote this in an hour or so and wanted to get it posted tonight. Enjoy!

* * *

They had spent the last two days doing very little besides making love to one another. They hadn't spoken more than a few words like "Oh my God", "more", and "harder". Food was ingested sparingly and sleep was naps between rounds. They hadn't even showered except for once but it had ended in more lovemaking. At one point Blair felt as if she was actually running a fever. Was that even possible? All she knew was that after a year of not being with the man she loved more than anything, she couldn't get enough of him. Nothing felt more perfect than being entwined in his arms and having him buried between her thighs.

They had just finished what felt like round number 1,030 when Chuck looked down at her, pushing her hair from her forehead. Blair knew that look well and her heart plummeted to her stomach. He was going to thank her for the fun two days and leave her lying in this bed alone. She knew it was all too good to be true. How could he possibly forgive her for all the awful things that had transpired last year?

"Blair…" he paused as he took a breath.

She shook her head. "Don't say it. I don't want to hear it."

He ran a hand over her cheek and down to caress her throat. She felt her pulse quicken under his touch. How was her body still responding to him so readily after two days of nonstop sex? He leaned forward brushing his cool lips against her warm, damp forehead.

"As fantastic as these last fifty two hours have been we need to talk. We need a plan."

She sighed. He was right of course. As lovely as it was pretending that nothing existed outside this room the world was waiting and it had a lot of expectations.

She placed her hands on either side of his face and pulled him down for a kiss. They separated and she pulled herself up into a sitting position.

"Let me get a shower and change and you order room service. We'll talk after we've cleaned up and had something to eat." She pushed the duvet off of her wrapping the tangled sheet around her naked body and started to leave the bed.

Chuck took her arm and she turned back to look at him. He kissed her. "I love you Blair."

She felt hot tears prickle the back of her eyelids. "I love you too, Chuck."

She reluctantly left the bed and headed to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She turned on the tap and sat down on the closed toilet seat where she immediately burst into a flood of tears. She lowered her face into her hands and sobbed. She was going to lose him and it was going to kill her. Her life was nothing if he wasn't in it. What was she going to do?

After a minute or two she took a deep, steadying breath and forced herself to the sink. She glanced at the few things that were sitting out. His sterling and ivory handled razor, his tortoise shell comb, and a pair of discarded cufflinks. She picked up his bottle of custom cologne designed personally for him by Floris in London. She removed the top and breathed in the scent that was so familiar to her. She recapped the bottle and returned it to its place.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror and was shocked. Her hair was a complete mess, tangled and matted. She ran a hand along her collarbone that was rubbed raw and red from the light beard he had grown for the past two days. She also realized she had never looked better. Her skin was glowing and her eyes sparkled. She looked like a woman who had been thoroughly loved and she had.

She shook her head and decided that whatever her fate, she would face it with teeth brushed and hair combed.

* * *

She exited the bathroom a half hour later looking beautiful. She was wearing Chuck's silk robe and it trailed behind her as she crossed the bedroom to her suitcase pulling out an Alice + Olivia skirt and a Dior blouse. Turning back to the bed she noticed it was freshly made. He must have called in housekeeping while she was showering. She pulled on her underwear and bra and had just slipped on her blouse when he entered the room.

"Sorry, I was just going to grab a shower." He crossed to the bathroom pausing to kiss her cheek as he walked past.

Blair watched him silently close the door as she buttoned her blouse. She heard him turn on the water to the shower and it was all she could do to stop herself from following him into the bathroom. What was wrong with her? Had Chuck Bass finally succeeded in making her a complete sex addict?

She zipped up her skirt and left the room. She glanced around the living area of the huge suite. The staff had set up an intimate table for two in the center. It was beautiful with candles, flowers, crystal and silver. The trolley next to the table was covered with dishes. Blair walked over and felt her stomach grumble with hungry. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was. She lifted the first cover and found Quiche Lorraine. The next revealed Boeuf Bourguignon. It smelt heavenly. She covered it and moved onto the next which had sweet crepes with cream and strawberry filling. She reached out with her finger and scooped a bit of the cream up placing it on her tongue. It tasted wonderful. There was also gougere, gratin dauphinois, and an assortment of bread and cheeses along with a fruit platter. It was enough food for twenty.

She poured herself a glass of champagne from the bottle of Dom '95 chilling in the ice bucket. He was really too good to her. She took a sip and then crossed to the terrace doors to look out at the Mediterranean Sea. It really was a breathtaking scene not that she had noticed before now.

She was completely lost in thought when she felt his arms wrap around her from behind. He kissed the nape of her neck which was bare since she had twisted up her hair into a loose chignon.

"Ready to eat."

He took her hand and led her to the table. He held her chair out for her and helped push her in. His hands brushed her shoulders. He was about to say something when there was a knock on the door.

Chuck excused himself and crossed the room to answer it. Blair could see a member of the hotel staff standing in the doorway with a small box in his hand. He extended it to Chuck.

"As you requested Monsieur Bass a…"

Chuck cut him off immediately. "Thank you." He reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his money clip. He peeled off a couple of bills and handed them to the man. "That will be all. Merci."

The man nodded and left as Chuck shut the door. He set the box down on the table beside the door and returned to Blair. "Sorry about that."

He clapped his hands together and then started to uncover the food. "What do you want to eat?"

She giggled. "One of everything please."

It was the perfect meal. Blair swore she had never tasted anything better in her life. She wasn't certain but she thought it probably had more to do with her dinner companion than the food. They discussed everything from fashion and travel to politics and books. She had never been happier.

They finished and Chuck called the staff in to clear away their dishes. In no time at all they were alone once again. Chuck poured her another glass of champagne and told her to go sit on the couch as he poured himself a glass of scotch. She sat down and tucked her feet underneath her arranging her skirt perfectly. She took a sip and watched him pick up the box from the table and cross back to her. He set the box aside on the coffee table and sat down next to her. His thigh was resting against her knee.

She watched him breathlessly as he straightened the collar of his shirt. "Blair I need to say something and you have to let me talk. No interruptions. Okay?"

"Okay." She steeled her spine preparing for the worse.

He took a sip of his scotch and then set it aside, and then taking her glass did the same. He reached out and took both of her hands into his. They were so big and strong that she immediately started to relax.

"Blair, I love you and that's all that matters." He raised his eyes to look at her. "Everything that happened last year is insignificant. All that's important from here on in is you and me. I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

He lifted her hands up and gently kissed the back of both of them. He then released them reaching into his pocket. He pulled out the Harry Winston engagement ring and she audibly gasped. It was her ring and he still had it. Her eyes filled with tears.

He held the ring up. "Blair this ring represents all the love I feel for you and I want you to have it. I'm going to marry you one day but there are a few things we both have to do before that can happen. You have to go back to Paris and learn how to run Waldorf Designs and I need to figure out how the hell I'm going to take down my father and get back my legacy. When we finally do get together, for good, I want it to be completely obstacle free. Just you and me and nothing standing in our way. Do you understand?"

She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. "I do." She leaned forward and kissed him deeply wrapping her arms around his neck. "I just want to be with you whatever we have to do to get there I'll do it."

He kissed her once more and then reached out picking up the box the man had delivered earlier. He opened it and pulled out a beautiful, long platinum chain. Unclasping it he slid the diamond ring onto it and lifted it up and around Blair's neck reclasping it at her nape.

It felt heavy as the ring pulled on the chain. She reached down picking up the ring and looked at it. "It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He shook his head. "No it's not, you are."

She dropped the ring from her fingers and leaning forward she started to kiss him. He immediately responded to her wrapping his arms around her back as he started to pull the silk blouse from her skirt. She decided she was going to be in control this time and she pushed him back hard as she came up onto her knees.

Within minutes his shirt was unbuttoned along with his pants. Her panties were removed and her skirt hiked up to her waist as she sunk herself slowly down onto him. She was slightly sore from all the previous hours of sex but she didn't care. In some ways it enhanced the excitement for her. She began to move up and down slowly but Chuck became impatient and flipped them around so he was on top. He immediately picked up the pace hooking her legs over his elbows as he pounded into her.

After about ten strokes she was completely falling apart. He wasn't far behind. He kissed her repeatedly whispering how beautiful she was and how much he loved her. After a minute or two he stood up pulling his pants back up and then reaching down he picked her up into his arms and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her back onto the bed and Blair thought that if she were to die right now at this minute she would die completely happy. She had no idea how she was going to survive the whole summer separated from this amazing man. It was going to be torture that was for sure. Fall couldn't come fast enough for her.

She pushed all those thoughts out of her head as she felt him removing her clothes. She planned on making the most of the next few hours. Together or apart they were each other's future and nothing else mattered. They were forever.

FIN


End file.
